Whirlwind Romance
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Mikasa's hasn't much dating experience because of her hobbies and lifestyle so guys feel threatened by her. Her best friend Sasha sets Mikasa up on a blind date with one of her old friends from high school sparks will fly but in a strange way not as planned.
1. Blind Date Nightmare

**Whirlwind Romance Part 1 Blind Date Nightmare**

 **Summary:** **Mikasa's hasn't much dating experience because of her hobbies and lifestyle so guys feel threatened by her. Her best friend Sasha sets Mikasa up on a blind date with one of her old friends from high school sparks will fly but in a strange way not as planned.** **  
**

_Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

Mikasa is at the flat she shares with her best friend Sasha Blouse they've known each other on and off for 20 years. Mikasa has a lot of great hobbies well she thinks so but on the other hand, her dating has been pretty non-existent not that she cares too much. Sasha enters the flat as Mikasa is playing a new video game.

Sasha sees Mikasa and grins "Mikasa your going out tonight."

Mikasa looks up, "Nope just got this new game."

Sasha sighs "Nope your going out tonight on a blind date, you're meeting him at Kaiser's bar so go and get changed into something sexy."

Mikasa sighs, "I'm going nowhere I'm busy."

Sasha shakes here head "Mikasa your dating life well is non-existent go and get changed and wear some make-up."

Mikasa rolls her eyes, "Sasha what the hell." She stands up and goes to her room, after looking for like 30 minutes she finds a nice black dress to go with her scarf. Sasha comes in and helps her with her make-up. Mikasa looks into the mirror, "So what's his name it is a guy right because I don't go that way."

Sasha sighs "Yes It's a guy and I'm not telling you his name you will find that out when he gets there."

Mikasa looks up "What the hell Sasha."

Sasha looks at Mikasa "You look gorgeous your meeting him at 7:30 don't worry I know who your meeting he's nice looking he'd be perfect for you." Mikasa just sighs but agrees to go, Sasha is her best friend she trust's her MOSTLY. She leaves and gets into her car maybe she shouldn't drive but she needed to drink tonight.

Meanwhile, at Kaiser's bar, Eren Yeager is on his second pint, he's just had a hard day and had a big fight with his friend who keeps moaning that Eren is still single after 2 years. Eren just hasn't met the right person yet.

Just then the most beautiful women He's ever seen walks into the bar wearing a nice black dress with a red scarf. Eren is speechless he keeps staring at her what happens next freaks him out, she walks up to him and smiles at him, "Hi I'm Mikasa are you my blind date."

Eren is surprised _Seriously crap I wish I was_ _though_ "Oh I'm not sorry."

Mikasa looks at him "Shame."

Eren grins "I guess so." Surprisingly she doesn't leave which is weird and they end up talking about a few things but not much as Eren and Mikasa don't wanna talk too much as Mikasa has a blind date and it wouldn't look good if her blind date turned up and she was seen talking to another guy.

After 30 minutes she starts checking her watch Eren looks over "You are you meeting him here right." Mikasa nods, "Yea but he's 30 minutes late."

Eren sighs, _What a dick who would turn up late if you had a date with this girl he's insane_ "Sorry to hear that well I'm off nice meeting you Mikasa, I can't drink too much I'm driving"

Mikasa looks up "What do you drive."

Eren smiles "Well tonight I'm riding my BMW K1200S it's very fast I also drive a Black BMW M3GTR, there both very fast well enjoy your date if he ever turns up that is." Eren walks away, he doesn't get far because as he gets to the door Jean barges in and runs into Eren. Eren looks up "Oh, hey Jean you in a hurry or something."

Jean looks at Eren "Well I'm on a blind date but I'm running late."

Eren sighs and thinks to himself _The most beautiful women in the world I just met and she's on a date with Jean I feels sorry for her_.

Mikasa hears a new voice and turns around and sees the guy who was just leaving talking to someone they seem to know each other she looks at him he looks OK looking she preferred the other guy though. She turns back around and sighs finishing her drink The guy bought her.

Eren looks at Jean, "30 Minutes late man what's the deal anyways your date's over there." He points over at Mikasa, "She thought I was you." Eren pats Jean on the arm "Good luck." He walks away.

Jean walks up to Mikasa "Hi I'm your blind date My names, Jean Kirstein."

Mikasa looks up "Hi I'm Mikasa." Jean just nods, Mikasa looks at Jean and thinks to herself _No apology no handshake what the fuck's wrong with this guy this was a mistake I should have left with the other guy I've always wanted to ride on a motorbike._

Jean the scratches his head "So I booked us a place it's not that far let's go."

They leave and walk, she's parked not far away "So where are we going."

Jean looks at her "Oh a nice sports bar I go to with the rest of my football teammates including Eren who you spoke to earlier the food is awesome."

She thinks to herself _Eren yeah the one I should have left with going by how much of a train wreck this date is so far Seriously a Sports Bar how UN-romantic can you get._ They walk like 2 blocks and then they get to the sports bar Mikasa looks around she knows this place she's walked past it on the way to Kaiser's bar not far from her car also which is good.

They walk in and get the table he booked. Mikasa looks around not a bad place but not very romantic is it, They get a table easily enough. The female waiter comes over to take their drinks order, Mikasa orders a beer but Jean only orders a glass of water she looks at Jean and thinks _Water what the hell_.

When the waiter asks for their food orders Mikasa thinks about Jean's order before and thinks what do I get this guy's cheap but he made me wait he better take care of the bill. She orders a Cheese Burger and Fries but yet again Jean goes cheap way cheap he orders nothing. Mikasa really hates this date she changes her order to a Caesar salad.

There drinks arrive and shortly after Mikasa's Caesar Salad arrived, Jean finally opens up but all he talks about is Football not that it isn't interesting she loves football but all he's going on about is how he's like the best player on the team and that his team won 5-2 last week and he scored all 5 goals, He also tells her he's studying to become a football coach.

Mikasa feigns interest she's gonna kill Sasha she should have left with Eren and she knew it he was hot plus he had a motorbike what's not to like about that and as Jean said he also plays football so he's athletic. Mikasa picks at her salad, but Jean doesn't seem to notice as he just continues going on and on. Seriously though he hasn't asked her anything yet. She finally finishes her salad and when the female waiter comes and asks if they want desert Jean says no and asks for the bill,

Mikasa looks pissed he didn't even ask if she wanted any dessert this is officially a train wreck of a date. When the waiter comes back with the bill he pays for his water that's it, Mikasa looks at him and thinks _You cheap motherfucker_ , she pays her bill which pisses her off, She excuses herself to use the ladies and to vent her anger he just nods.

When she comes out she sees him talking to some people he must know, 2 tall guys maybe teammates. She stands there for like five minutes. Mikasa is totally pissed until the tall blond guy notices her and can tell by her angry expression that she's pissed, he gets Jean's attention. Jean says goodbye and walks over to Mikasa "My Friends wanted to talk about the upcoming match next week."

They leave the bar she expects him to walk her to her car like any gentleman would do but he looks up sees a bus coming "I'm so sorry Mikasa my bus is here I had fun maybe we can do it again sometime."

Mikasa doesn't say what she's thinking so she just says nothing. Jean just runs off leaving Mikasa alone a block away from her car she watches as Jean misses the bus and Smirks "Serves you right you fucking Arsehole have you ever even dated before and I thought I was bad."

She just walks away to her car muttering to herself _Worst fucking date ever Sasha is gonna die._ She remembers Eren his bright Green eyes and his smile and that makes her smiles she wants to meet him again Jean can go screw himself the Jerk. When she gets home she shouts Sasha's name, no answer so she checks her room she's not there, she walks into the kitchen and goes to the fridge and sees a note from Sasha she ignores the note for now and opens the fridge and grabs a beer and sees some Chocolate Cake.

Mikasa had her half earlier but Sasha must not have eaten hers yet she must have been saving her half, Mikasa smiles "Screw you Sasha you ruined my night so I'm gonna ruin yours." She grabs the Chocolate Cake and the Beer she closes the fridge door and sees the note from Sasha. **Hey, Mika spending night at Connie's back tomoz hope your date went well.** Mikasa snarls "Went well it was a fucking train wreck." She walks back to her room with her beer and cake and slams the door.

The Next day Eren is at his local dinner, he's just ordered a full English breakfast without Mushroom or Hash brown's he hates those. He orders Extra sausage and bacon instead with a coffee. As he's drinking his coffee he's thinking about that girl from last night she was nice scratch that she's was the most beautiful women he's ever seen, as he looks up she walks into the dinner.

He notices that she looks tired, he guesses the date went well and sighs he wishes he was out with her last night instead of Jean, _Lucky Bastard_. He doesn't hate him or anything he's known Jean for 10 years but he has as much experience with talking with girls as well Armin he guesses and he smirks.

Mikasa looks around looking for a seat the dinner is pretty packed right now and then she sees Eren and she smiles and sits down without even asking if she could. Eren seems to look zoned out then she sees him smile and she taps the table "Something funny Eren."

Eren's seems to wake up from his zone-out he looks up and stares at Mikasa, well he thinks that was her name then he thinks _Wait she said my name_ he looks at her "Oh Hey you look terrible did you have a good night last night."

Mikasa looks at him like he's the devil and he gulps and she sighs "Your Teammate Jean was an arsehole." Eren Smirks and Mikasa snarls "The date was a train wreck from start to finish." She then tells Eren about the date, Eren tries to keep a straight face until she has finished.

When she does he chuckles "Wow Jean's an ass alright and a liar." Just then Eren's order comes and Mikasa looks at it and thinks _That looks nice_

The waitress then looks at her "What can I get you, dear."

Mikasa looks at Eren's breakfast "What he's having."

The Waitress tells her that Eren asked for extra Sausage and Bacon instead of Mushroom and Hash Browns "You sure you don't want either of them."

Mikasa looks at her "Nah I don't like them I'll have what he's having." Eren smiles and thinks she hates Mushroom's and Hash Browns also awesome The Waitress walks away smiling. Mikasa then smiles "So what was he lying about everything I Bet."

Eren chuckles "Well we did win 5-2 like he said but I scored 3 of them Connie got one and the fifth was Tommy Wagner's goal Jean was crap he picked up an injury after like five minutes." He grins "Also the best player is me not Jean he's OK I guess oh and the guys you saw talking were Reiner the blond one and Bertoldt the other. Reiner is our goalie and Bertoldt our left center back, I'm left wing and Jean is a goal hanging striker."

Mikasa smiles "Figures so what else do you do."

Eren smiles "You mean on football team well I'm the captain, I take the Penalties, Free Kicks and sometimes corners if I get bored of scoring."

Mikasa chuckles "So Jean's trying to steal your limelight then."

Eren nods, "Yep nothing new there." Just then Mikasa's food arrives, They quickly eat then continue talking. Eren smiles "So your best friend is Sasha Blouse I knew her in high school she's always with Connie well they were in high school."

Mikasa smiles "Yea there still great friends although I think they love each other."

Eren smirks "Yea they seemed to be in high school also."

Mikasa smiles "Sasha set me up with the wrong friend."

Eren who is lifting his cup of coffee to his lips stops. He regains his composure and takes a sip of coffee then puts it back on the table then smiles "So who should she have set you up on a blind date with then."

Mikasa smiles "You I so wanted to leave with you last night."

Eren smiles "Is that so, to be honest, I was jealous when I saw that it was Jean who was your blind date well, to be honest, I would have been jealous of whoever it was."

Mikasa smiles "Yea why I'm not that special all guys seem to avoid me."

Eren raises an eyebrow _Is she serious_ "Nothing special your beautiful, you have an amazing smile your black hair looks nice and your skin kind makes you have the vampire look which is awesome, so why do guys avoid you oh also you work out so all good." He looks up and Mikasa is blushing.

Mikasa lowers her face "You really think I'm beautiful."

Eren chuckles "Are you kidding me you are the most beautiful women I've ever seen although my mom is very high on the list."

He smiles and so does Mikasa, She smiles "Thank you Eren I think you are beautiful also."

Eren smirks "Yea right men don't get called beautiful."

Mikasa puts her hand on Eren's "Yes you are, the reason guys avoid me is because of my hobbies and lifestyle so Sasha tells me."

Eren scratches his head "So what are your hobbies and lifestyle choices."

Mikasa smiles "I'm into Mixed Martial arts and paintball, Laser quest anything to do with action really and fighting all types really I played football in school also I guess guys are afraid I'd beat them up."

Eren smiles "You can beat me up anytime you want that is if you want to I think that's cool what you do Mixed Martial arts sounds awesome what about ya lifestyle you mentioned."

Mikasa sighs "Well I'm a gamer I don't really do girl stuff." She smiles "And I'd never beat you up."

Eren smiles "Nothing wrong with anything you do. Girls can be gamers as well."

Mikasa smiles, "Thanx Eren so what did you get up to after you left Kaisers."

Eren sighs "Nothing really after seeing you and Jean on a blind date kind of ruined my night I was planning on going home and then going out clubbing but after seeing you and Jean on a blind date I just went home ordered some Chinese and watched a movie don't ask what it was as I can't remember I fell asleep half way through."

Mikasa smiles "I should really have got on your bike with you and had Chinese, I've never been on a motorbike before always wanted to and Chinese would have been more fun than my lame Caesar Salad I had on the date, although I did take Sasha's Chocolate cake when I got home serves her right for settings me up on a blind date with Jean."

Eren Laughs "Maybe I'll give you a ride sometime."

Mikasa smiles "How about tonight."

Eren smiles "You want me to give you a motorbike ride."

Mikasa nods "Yep but first, we are gonna go see a movie first then who knows."

Eren laughs "Oh really well OK sounds good to me."

Mikasa face drops "Seriously I was joking."

Eren smiles "Well if you don't want to that's fine." Eren looks at his watch "Well I Have football practice now I gotta go."

Mikasa smiles she needs to think quickly, "What time is football practice over."

Eren smiles "Whenever coach decides to end it probably around 5ish."

Mikasa laughs "Well then meet me here at 6 then We'll go see a movie my treat."

Eren smiles "Deal but I pay for breakfast OK."

Mikasa smiles "Deal."

Eren pays the bill for the both of them and gets on his bike, "See ya at 6 then Mikasa."

Mikasa chuckles "6 it is." Eren drives away he looks back and smiles, She watches him go and she's blushing like crazy.

Mikasa drives home and when she gets home Sasha jumps on her back "What the Hell Mikasa you ate my cake what's the deal."

Mikasa pushes her Off. "Serves you right for setting me up with an arsehole like Jean but one good thing did come out of it. You set me up with the wrong friend."

Sasha smirks "OK I'll bite who should I have set you up with."

Mikasa chuckles "Eren." She then tells Sasha about the Train Wreck date, Sasha smiles all the way through.

She sighs "So for that, you ate my Cake that's just mean but did you really want to leave with Eren."

Mikasa laughs "Yes I did he's hot but we're going out later anyways we're going cinema after football practice so don't wait up."

Sasha smiles "I never even thought about Eren, Connie keeps telling me Eren hasn't dated anyone in 2 years. He always was nice looking though."

Mikasa smirks "He's mine."

Sasha just laughs "Already staking a claim but no complaints there no dates in a year and then 2 in 2 days my job is done."

Mikasa sighs "I guess in a way thanks is in order."

Sasha smiles "Buy me some cake and were even you gonna dress up again."

Mikasa shakes her head "No after the movie Eren's gonna take me for a ride on his BMW K1200S Motorbike, well I guess twice as we're meeting at the dinner we met at earlier."

Sasha smiles "He drives a motorbike what a rebel wait you met him again." Mikasa then tells her about the meet up with Eren at the diner. Sasha laughs "He likes you that's good, I hope you have a nice night as you might be staying out all night go get me some cake first." Mikasa goes to get the cake for Sasha when she gets back its 3 pm. She gives the cake to Sasha then they continue talking about Eren.


	2. Date To Remember

**Whirlwind Romance Part 2 Date To Remember**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

Just under 2 hours later and Mikasa is waiting outside the diner where she met Eren earlier. Mikasa looks at her watch 2 minutes to 6. She sighs she hopes Eren wouldn't be late she looks at her watch 30 seconds to go. Just then she hears a Motorbike engine and she smiles. Eren runs a red light but the roads are dead he then parks up in front of Mikasa. He gets off his bike and looks at her watch "Yes 5 seconds to spare."

Mikasa giggles "I was about to leave with him if you was late."

Eren looked where she was pointing and saw an old man on a walking stick and smiles "You'd go home with old man Steigger he'd enjoy that the old codger."

Mikasa smiles "You know him."

Eren smiles "Who doesn't he's like one of the oldest people in Trost He's a War Veteran."

Mikasa smiles "Well you wasn't late, so are we going then."

Eren winks "You betcha come on then hop on."

Eren climbs back onto the bike and Mikasa climbs on behind, "Hold on tight."

Mikasa puts her arms around Eren's waste. She whispers in Eren's ear "This feels nice."

Eren smirks "Now now we've got a film to see haven't we."

Mikasa smiles "We sure do." Eren looks over his shoulder and smiles. They then drive off to the cinema.

The decide to see the new film Jurassic World. Mikasa buys the tickets like she said she would do well Eren paid for their breakfasts, didn't he? She wants to pay for everything tonight but Eren wants to pay for something so she allows him to buy the popcorn and she buys 2 hot dogs one for each of them and 2 large sodas.

They make there way to their screen and they walk to the back where their seats are located. Eren sits down and puts his food on the seat beside him he doesn't expect what happens next, Mikasa sits on his lap and then laughs "Oops my bad."

Eren just starts laughing "You can sit there if you want but I won't be able to watch the movie."

Mikasa puts the food on the next seat and turns around in Eren's lap "You know I might just do that."

Eren smirks "What am I supposed to do whilst you watch the movie aye."

Mikasa smirks "Visualize what's happening in the film."

Eren sighs "I'm afraid that's not one of the skill's I've learned unfortunately although I could think of something else to keep me busy."

Mikasa chuckles "All in good time."

She then lowers her mouth down to Eren's, Eren looks up and thinks Is she gonna kiss me Just at the last second she slips onto the seat next to him and smiles "Now who's the eager one pass me the food I put on the other seat."

Eren laughs _I really thought she was going to kiss me_ "I wasn't the one who sat on my lap now was I." He passes her the food. Most of the food is eaten but during the film, Eren keeps glancing at Mikasa he watches her eyes a nice gray color and her lips and sighs he wishes he could kiss them among other things.

He goes back to watching the movie but he's not the only one who keeps getting distracted. Mikasa keeps glancing at Eren his bright green eyes was the first thing she remembers when she saw him last night its only one of the things she likes about him. She likes his scruffy hair and wishes she could put her hands through them, Also his lips look nice she sees him licking his lips and she wishes she could kiss him right now.

She bites her lip and just then Eren looks at her "You OK."

She blushes but Eren can't see because it's too dark "Yea I'm fine." He goes back to watching the movie and she sighs then continues watching the movie. For the rest of the movie, they continued making quick glances. Just as the credits came on Mikasa climbs back onto Eren's lap "Oops again."

Eren smirks "You have been staring at me all movie you know that."

Mikasa blushes "So have you."

Eren smiles the next thing he does shocks Mikasa he puts his arms around her and pulls her down and kisses her, when she doesn't react he pulls away "I'm sorr... before he can finish Mikasa kisses him right back the kiss feels amazing Eren's lips feel wonderful they remain kissing until the end of the credits then Mikasa stands up and grabs Eren's hand and pulls him up. "Let's go somewhere more private shall we."

Eren smiles "What do you have in mind."

Mikasa shrugs "Let's go to back to my place."

Eren smiles "I see and what about Sasha I doubt she would like us disturbing her quiet time."

Mikasa shrugs "I'll think of something".

They leave the cinema and Eren gets on his bike, Mikasa climbs in front of him, he chuckles "So your Cameron Diaz now are you."

Mikasa smiles "Night and Day not bad film." She then leans in and kisses Eren again.

Eren chuckles "I don't remember that happening in the bike chase."

Mikasa smiles as she wraps her arms around Eren "Deleted scene."

Eren nods "You don't say."

She smiles "Let's go."

She climbs around Eren and ends up behind him instead of putting her hands around his waist she slips both hands under his t-shirt and starts feeling Eren's stomach and abs and the muscles and she blushes as does he, "Wow I'm impressed." She's wanted to do this ever since she got on the bike the first time and felt his body through his clothes.

Eren groans "Stop it that tickles." Mikasa just laughs and slowly pushes her hands down his chest and grabs his waist. This is driving Eren insane he wants to just turn around and have her right now but he can wait. He starts the bike and with Mikasa's directions they arrive at Mikasa and Sasha's apartment. Eren turns off the bike and looks around "Wow you only live three blocks from me."

Mikasa looks at Eren "Really wow."

She grabs Eren's hand and drags him upstairs She fiddles with her keys and leads Eren into her flat that she shares with Sasha. Mikasa looks into the main room and sees Sasha and Connie watching a movie she tries to drag Eren into her room but they see Eren. Sasha laughs "Oh Hey Eren been a while."

Connie just nods his head as he saw him a while ago at practice. Eren looks over "Hey Sasha it has and sup Baldy."

Mikasa looks into the room "Hey guys." She then kisses Eren and pulls him into her room leaving Sasha and Connie speechless.

Connie looks at Sasha "What the hell I thought she went out with Jean last night." Sasha sighs "It was a train wreck." She then tells Connie everything that happened, Connie just laughs "Wow Jean really is a weirdo and Eren why didn't you pick him before." Sasha just shrugs.

As soon as Mikasa drags Eren into her rooms and slams the door closed she pushes Eren down on her bed and climbs on top of him and kisses him. The kisses are slow and passionate Eren can't believe this it feels amazing he grabs her face and starts stroking her cheek "Your skin is so smooth." Mikasa just smiles and continues kissing him there tongues collide and it feels like there fighting for the lead but it feels amazing to her.

Eren can't understand why he'd never seen her before they live closish. Eren starts to kiss her on her chin and lips and gives her her earlobe a lick, he then tries kissing her neck but her scarf is covering it. He's about to go back to her lips when Mikasa pulls off the scarf, he wastes no time in leaving kisses all the way across her neck he hears her groan and he just smiles. "Your so beautiful" Mikasa just groans again as Eren puts his hands on her thighs.

Mikasa then takes the lead kissing him on the lips and then kisses his chin and licks at Eren's neck she keeps kissing his neck leaving a Hickey, Everyone will know what he's been up to. Her hands find her way under his t-shirt again Eren's body feels so nice she lowers herself and pulls up Eren's t-shirt and leaves kisses all over his chest.

Eren just groans, this feels so good he grabs his t-shirt and pulls it over his head and receives thanks from Mikasa. She then kisses him all the way up his chest leaving more hickeys on his chest, she licks at his nipples and then pulls herself up kissing his neck and finally his lips again. Eren has his eyes closed but he groans "Enjoying yourself are you."

Mikasa lies on top of Eren "Oh Yes." He then grabs hold of her and flips her so he is on top he then does the same to her, he reaches down and puts both hands under her t-shirt and immediately feels her great body, her muscles are like his her abs are a bit smaller but he wastes little time in touching every part of her body. He brushes his hand against her bra and can already feel her nipples are hard he just smiles.

Mikasa has her eyes closed but she can feel his hands on her chest she feels him touch her stomach and hears him marveling at her muscled body she then feels his hand brush past her bra and her already hard nipples and she loves it. Eren goes back down just above her jeans and licks her chest hearing a groan from Mikasa.

Eren smirks how he's loving this he's never met anyone like Mikasa he's dated a few people but nobody can compare to Mikasa in Beauty or well most things. He then goes back to kissing and licking her great body he reaches her bra and stops he looks up at Mikasa who opens her eyes and just nods giving him permission. He smiles and with one hand opens the clasp on her bra he hears Mikasa say "Impressive."

He smiles but then brushes his hand across her breast's and Mikasa lets out another groan and Eren smirks, "You like that."

She smiles "Yes I do" Eren then rubs his thumbs against her nipples first the left then the right and she groans again, He smiles then leans down and kisses her nipples his tongue leaving small rings around them.

Mikasa can't believe this it feels so good nobody has ever made her feel as Eren is making her feel right now yes she hasn't dated much and it never really bothered her at all Eren obviously knows what he's doing he must have had girlfriends before but Sasha did say he hasn't dated for 2 years and that nobody ever felt right for him.

Maybe she was the one for him she didn't think she was anything special but Eren did he told her she was Beautiful twice now he saw what nobody else could. Eren goes back to her face and sees her, She looks sad "What's wrong do you want me to stop."

Mikasa looks into his beautiful eyes "No."

Eren sits down next to her "Whats wrong please tell me" Mikasa sits up and hugs Eren who hugs her back "Eren I like you, The way you make me feel is amazing what is it you see in me that nobody else does."

Eren sighs "Mikasa I've told you how beautiful you are 3 times, Your body is amazing your funny I love your hobbies. You make me insane I love being with you yes I probably have more experience than you but I'm falling for you nobody makes me feel the way you do. I want to be with you always."

He sighs "Seeing you with Jean made me really sad I wanted to be there with you when you asked me if I was your blind date I was so tempted to say yes."

Mikasa just smiles "I feel the same way about you. Like I said this morning I wanted to leave with you before Jean arrived, You like what I do so that's also good. Usually, people feel threatened by what I can do."

Eren smiles "Oh I'm scared of you nobody wants to be beaten up but if you do beat me up I'm OK with that." He smiles and so does she they both lean in and kiss and it feels great. Eren smiles "Do you want to continue."

She just smiles "Yea" He lies her down and kisses her on the lips. Mikasa looks at Eren "Eren I've never done it before I want you to be the one."

Eren looks at her "It will hurt the first time."

Mikasa sighs "I don't care."

Eren nods "OK" He pulls out a condom then goes to her jeans and UN does the button and zip and pulls down here trousers. He then kisses her thighs and pulls down her panties he sees skull and crossbones on them and laughs "This is so you."

Mikasa smiles "Shut Up."

Eren smiles "Are you sure about this." She just nods Eren pulls down his jeans and boxers and reaches out for Mikasa who crawls over to him "If this hurts please don't kill me." Mikasa just laughs Eren kisses her and she kisses him back He then puts on the condom and inserts his cock into her and she pulls a face, Eren looks at her "You OK" she just nods he thrusts and so does she. Her nails scratch at Eren's back making him groan. There both thrusting hard and after a few minutes Eren groans "I'm almost done."

Mikasa kisses him "Me also." They both continue kissing she can feel it as they both climax it hurt when they first started but then the pain was replaced with pleasure as for the earlier pain she's used to pain so it doesn't matter that much. They both collapse against each other. There still kissing She wishes they could stay like this forever.

Just then the worst thing happens her tummy rumbles she just wants to die. Eren just laughs and kisses her "You hungry."

Mikasa smiles "Starving."

Eren smirks I've still got leftover Chinese."

Mikasa smirks "What are we waiting for then let's go to yours."

Eren smiles "You do know it's pissing down out there."

She just smiles "You afraid of a bit of Rain."

Eren pulls her to him and kisses her on the lips "Let's go." They get dressed and leave her room and see the place empty Eren smirks "I think you were a bit loud."

She punches him "Shut Up."

Eren and Mikasa leave the apartment but by the time they get to the bike there soaking wet. Eren looks at Mikasa "Hold On tight."

She just nods. Eren starts up the bike as Mikasa climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around him. It takes five minutes to get to Eren's because of the heavy rain. When they get there they quickly run into the apartment. Eren takes her jacket and hangs it up along with his own. They go into Eren's kitchen and Mikasa jumps onto the counter whilst Eren opens up the fridge and pulls out the leftover Chinese he really didn't eat that much last night.

He puts the food on the counter and turns around. He looks at Mikasa and stops she looks so Beautiful even soaking wet. Eren walks up to her and Kisses her she kisses him straight back and wraps her arms around Eren's shoulders and jumps into him he stumbles back but manages to regain his footing.

Mikasa drops her feet to the floor and pulls off Eren's soaking wet t-shirt and continues what she started earlier kissing his chest Eren doesn't try and stop her he then pulls off her wet T-shirt and pulls off her bra which hadn't fastened properly. He pulls off her Scarf also and trails kisses down her neck leaving a few hickeys.

Eren sees a blanket and picks up Mikasa and drags her over to the blanket and throws it onto the floor, he then slowly lowers Mikasa on the blanket and pulls down her soaking wet trousers and panties then laughs "I'm not sure if you're wet from me or the rain."

Mikasa just kisses him "Why can't I be both."

Eren smiles and takes off his own wet clothes. He reaches back into his jeans and pulls out another condom and pulls it on, they then continue what they started earlier he thrusts into her causing her to call out his name time and time again hearing her say his name sounds so much better than anyone else. He continues to thrust just like her he still can't believe he's with her.

There both almost done there both kissing each other lying on the blanket they climax together again everything feels so good they remain kissing but Eren pulls her into his lap, her body so close to him he can feel her heartbeat their both wet from the rain and the love making they collapse back on the blanket with Mikasa on top of Eren.

They stay like this for a while until Eren's stomach rumbles and he remembers he hasn't eaten since the cinema hours ago. He slowly stands up and carries Mikasa to his room. He sits her on his bed as he grabs 2 old college t-shirt and shorts and passes one pair to her. "You want to change in the bathroom."

She smiles "Why you've already seen me naked twice."

Eren smirks "You don't say." They get changed and heat up the food they sit down on the couch with the Chinese food with some Chinese Beer he bought with the food. They watch another movie well try to Eren is lying with his back against the end of the couch and Mikasa is lying in front of him he's hugging her and their fingers are entwined.

They watch about 30 minutes of the movie but they aren't really paying attention Eren is running his fingers up her stomach and Mikasa doesn't mind she's just smiling. Mikasa decides to end it she turns around and pulls Eren up and tries to drag him out of the room. Eren quickly stops the movie and turns everything off.

As soon as Eren closes the door Mikasa pulls off his t-shirt and hers. They both lose their shorts neither are wearing underwear they meet up and Eren picks her up and carries her to his bed and lies her down they kiss for a while Eren licks her chest and beautiful breasts.

She kisses his chest then Eren goes into his draw and pulls out a condom she grabs it, "Not Yet." Eren drops it and goes back to kissing her. After a few minutes, Mikasa grabs his face and pushes his face down until his face is down near her lower body Eren looks up "Are you sure."

She just nods. Eren shrugs and slowly with his thumb circles her clit and hears Mikasa groan he then slowly opens her legs and licks her pussy, Straight away he hears her moans and he smiles. He continues licking her pussy then stops licking and inserts a finger and she moans again he inserts another one which makes her just melt he pulls out his fingers and goes back to kissing and licking her pussy.

She can feel it coming, as soon as Eren licks her pussy she melts it feels so good when he inserts his fingers she closes her eyes calling out his name. He starts licking again and she can feel it she's almost done she can't hold on. Eren continues to lick her until he hears Mikasa tell him she's almost done he continues licking and she cums all over his lips he licks it up and kisses her on the clit one last time until he makes his way back up to her and kisses her on the lips.

Mikasa looks at Eren and then lowers herself and grabs his cock and starts rubbing her hand up and down making Eren groan. Eren closes his eyes _This feels so good_. Mikasa after a while lowers her mouth onto his cock she starts licking up and down giving the head a good licking and Eren is groaning again. She smiles she's never done this before but she's enjoying herself.

He feels Mikasa's mouth on his cock and it feels amazing he's had a blow job before but wow this is amazing he can feel his body is almost ready he looks down at Mikasa "I'm almost done be gentle." He laughs and can see a smile on her lips and she continues to suck his cock.

She can feel Eren is done and he cums in her mouth she licks it up and then goes back to Eren and kisses him on the lips and grabs the condom, "Now for the finish." Eren smiles she puts the condom on Eren and then climbs on top of him. She starts thrusting as does Eren who kisses her breasts and then her lips there both thrusting like crazy now.

There both tired but they continue thrusting their both ready and they climax at the same time again. Eren pulls off the condom and then wraps his arms around Mikasa there both naked and they just kiss each other and then Mikasa leans into Eren and they fall asleep. Just before Eren falls asleep Mikasa tells him "Thank You Eren."


	3. Dating The Girl Of Your Dreams

**Whirlwind Romance Part 3 Dating The Girl Of Your Dreams**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

The next day Eren wakes up he tries getting out of bed but feels something keeping him in bed he looks down and sees Mikasa still asleep wrapped around him. He stops trying to get out of bed and just lies there cuddling her. Mikasa finally wakes up and looks up to see Eren smiling down at her "What you smiling at."

Eren chuckles "You sound so cute when you snore."

Mikasa blushes and tries to hide her face in Eren's chest "I don't snore."

Eren pulls her away from his chest and kisses her on the lips. "How do you know you don't snore."

Mikasa kisses him back "I don't snore."

Eren rolls his eyes leans over and grabs his phone and plays a video. Mikasa looks confused at first until she hears Eren's voice on the phone it sounds a lot like a documentary voice "Here we see the beautiful Mikasa snoring her head off it's very cute." The next thing she sees is her in Eren's arms and she can hear herself snoring she just wants to die. Eren grabs her and kisses her. "You want me to post it on Youtube."

Mikasa looks at him "Do that and I won't start dating you I'll kill you instead."

Eren looks shocked "You want to start dating me I don't know I'll have to think about it."

Mikasa kisses him on the lips "Its a limited time offer you have five seconds to accept, 5,4,3,2,"

Eren grabs her and kisses her "Fine I'll date you." He's laughing his head off.

Mikasa just kisses him back "What time is it."

Eren looks at his clock "13:30 why."

Mikasa crawls into his lap "Well when I was on that trainwreck of a date Jean was talking to two teammates you remember."

Eren strokes his fingers down her back "Yea Reiner and Bertoldt what about it."

Mikasa runs her hands down Eren's chest "Well they were talking about an upcoming football match today I think." Eren looks at her "You are kidding right I've not been told." He remembers he had received some text's last night from Reiner and Connie but never looked at them he decided to record a video of Mikasa sleeping instead. He picks up his phone and checks his messages

 _ **From Reiner 10 am**_

 _ **to Eren**_

 _ **Dude, we have a match today call me back**_

He looks at Connie's message

 _ **From Connie 10:15 am**_

 _ **To Eren**_

 _ **Hey, man, we have a match today call me**_

Eren sits up and Mikasa stays in his lap. Eren calls Reiner who picks up "Dude where have you been we have a match in like 3 hours."

Eren sighs "Nobody told me we were playing a match today not in practice yesterday."

Eren can hear Reiner laughing and talking to someone else. "You were a little preoccupied yesterday what did you do."

Eren looks at Mikasa and smiles "That would be telling Gotta go get ready meet you in 1 hour." Eren ends the call "Dammit sorry I would love nothing better than to stay with you but duty calls."

Mikasa smiles "Can I come watch I'd like to see you play."

Eren smiles "Sure I'd love that you want me to drop you off at yours to get changed. "Nah my Jeans will be dry now but I want to wear one of your t-shirts and a hoodie."

Eren chuckles "OK but why."

Mikasa smiles "You saying you don't want me to."

Eren kisses her "Nope pick any t-shirt you want and a hoodie." Eren changes into fresh Jeans and one of his black Rammstein t-shirts and a black hoodie when he turns around Mikasa is walking back in the room from getting her jeans and she's putting on his favourite Red Hoodie over another of his Rammstein t-shirts.

Eren smiles and thinks _She looks better in those clothes than I do_. Eren smiles "You like Rammstein."

Mikasa pulls the hood back on the hoodie "Yea I love them there awesome I'd love to see them live."

Eren smiles "Well there coming to town in 2 months I'll get us some tickets."

Mikasa just kisses him "Awesome You ready."

Eren nods "Yep let's go." Mikasa grabs Eren's football bag with his kit and boots in it and slings it over her shoulder and then follows Eren to his bike. Eren climbs onto his Motorbike and Mikasa climbs on after him wrapping her arms around his waist. Eren starts the bike and drives off

It takes 35 minutes to get to the playing fields they normally play at for matches. When Eren arrives everyone turns around they know that engine it could only be Eren but there surprised to see someone on the bike with him especially Jean who notices its Mikasa and notices she's wearing Eren's favorite Hoodie. Of course, Connie isn't surprised he saw and heard them yesterday he and Sasha who are on the field start giggling. Jean turns around "What are you laughing at."

Sasha laughs "Well they were together most of yesterday doing more things then usual on a first date."

Jean looks at Eren and Mikasa who are kissing each other he turns back to Sasha "What the hell I really liked her."

Eren stops kissing Mikasa and takes his football bag from her and he runs off to get changed. As he's running off she hears him say "Missing you already." She just smiles.

Jean sees Eren run off and walks over to Mikasa. "Hey Mikasa what's the deal we had a good time didn't we."

Mikasa looks around and raises her eyebrow "You are kidding right the date was a trainwreck you were 30 minutes late and you never apologized you took me to a sports bar which wasn't a very good place for a date. You ordered water and no food made me feel uncomfortable."

She scoffs "You left me waiting you never shut up about football which you lied about by the way and you stuck me with the bill and didn't even walk me to my car no Jean I didn't have fun at all."

Jean looks embarrassed now "When did you meet Eren again."

Mikasa rolls her eyes "Is that any of your business me and Eren are together now you made me feel so small. I wanted to leave with Eren when I met him in the bar sorry but it's true can you blame me after you turned up late." Jean sighs and walks back to the field when he gets back to his friends Eren is there talking to Reiner.

Jean walks straight up to Eren "What the fuck man I liked her you stole her from me."

Eren rolls his eyes" Dude your blind date was a fucking joke and you know it. Making up bullshit to try and impress her." He looks at Reiner "You remember the match last week where we won 5-2 well according to Jean he scored all 5 goals."

Reiner and everyone laughs. Jean looks at Eren and sighs "Dammit do you like her Eren."

Eren looks at Mikasa then at Jean "I think I'm in love with her I was the moment I met her before you turned up late for your own blind date and she thought I was you which was kind of embarrassing do I look like a horse."

Everyone laughs, Jean sighs "I fucked up didn't I."

Eren nods, Eren turns around and sees Mikasa talking to coach Levi they seem to know each other and coach is looking at what she's wearing then he looks at Eren. Eren walks over to them he goes to grab Mikasa's hand but gets stopped in his tracks by coaches comment "So Eren and my Sister aye how nice."

Eren looks at Mikasa then coach Levi "Fuck you're not going to kill me are you, coach."

Levi just smiles "Nah Sis needs someone in her life someone who likes what she likes and I was surprised I didn't recognize the description she gave me of the person she liked even when she said he had green eyes."

Eren scratches his head "OK that's good then."

Levi smiles "At least you don't fuck up your blind date by turning up late and literally digging your own grave which is what Jean did so I'm told."

Mikasa smiles "It was a total trainwreck, Unlike the date me and Eren had yesterday that was great." Eren smirks remembering all that happened.

Levi rolls his eyes "Don't go all mushy on me Eren we have a match today nice of you to turn up by the way. Oh, why is Mikasa wearing your clothes." Eren gulps but Mikasa bails him out well not really he never expected her to say what she does though.

She grins "Well after my date to the cinema I took Eren back to my place where we had sex then we went back to his house for some food but it was raining and our clothes got soaked so we had to change but we had sex again first then we changed into fresh clothes and ate his leftover Chinese food and some Chinese beer."

She grins and Eren just wants to hide "We started to watch a movie but it was boring so we went to Eren's room and had sex again before we went to sleep. When I woke up I realized my t-shirt was still wet so I put on one of his t-shirts and this comfy Hoodie." Eren's jaw was wide open and Levi was just raising his eyebrow." Everyone on the field was staring and seeing Eren's shocked face and Coach Levi's well average looking unimpressed face.

Levi then speaks "Well OK I think I'm going to puke now." Levi points to the benches and tells Mikasa she can sit on them then he walks off shaking his head trying to get the images out of his head.

Eren is still frozen in place with his mouth open when Mikasa walks up to him and kisses him on the lips which wakes him up, He kisses her back before breaking the kiss "Was that really necessary telling him we had sex 3 times. You do know he's going to make my life hell now right."

Mikasa just smiles "He wouldn't dare I'll kick his ass." She kisses Eren on the lips again and wraps her arms around him. "Score for me."

Eren smiles "Count on it." Mikasa then pulls her arms away and sits down on the benches. Eren smirks and then turns away shaking his head as he makes his way back to the group only to hear Levi telling everyone about what Eren got up to. Eren overhears and wants to die.

Reiner walks up to him and grabs his shoulders "So that's what you meant on the phone you had sex with her three times nice."

Eren punches Reiner "Shut up I'm a deadman walking right now."

Reiner raises an eyebrow "Why."

Eren sighs "Coach Levi is Mikasa's big brother."

Reiner steps back "OHHHHHHHH." He walks back to the rest of them pointing back at Eren "Deadman walking over there."

Eren shakes his head. Jean walks up to Eren "Hey Eren I'm such and idiot but I'm happy for you I was way too nervous I guess she was right after thinking about it the blind date was a disaster. Do you think she's the one you've been waiting for I know you've dated but you keep saying they were not what you wanted is she."

Eren looks at Jean yes they've known each other for years but they were never this close "Yea I think she's the one. I've always known that something was missing in my life I think that thing is Mikasa, being around her makes me insane I love everything about her she's a mixed martial artist which most guys feel threatened by. She was nervous on your blind date also you know she hadn't dated much but you never really talked to her."

Jean sighed "I never thought about it like that I hope she's the one you deserve someone in your life."

Eren looks up "You will meet someone buddy there must be another horse somewhere in the world."

Jean sighs "Thanks man except the horse part quit calling me a horse."

Eren laughs "Stop looking like one then." They both walk back to the others. Eren looks back Mikasa waves at him he chuckles. Levi breaks him out of his thoughts "Hey Casanova get your head on. My sister isn't going anywhere she seems to like you for some bizarre reason." Everyone is speechless Mikasa and Levi are brother and sister as Eren walks past they all pat him on the back "Saying dead man coming through.

The match starts off pretty slowly both teams are good they know each other well it's more of a grudge match really when it comes to half time it's still 0-0. When they get in the locker rooms Levi goes ape shit "What the fuck are you playing at this is a football match, not a wrestling match go out there and score dammit. Eren get your head out of your ass and focus on the game. Your free kicks today have sucked your fast Eren you and Connie could outrun all of their team show it on the field. Jean, you missed a fucking open net twice."

The second half kicks off and Eren gets the ball on the left wing he runs at two defenders and flicks the ball around one of them then passes the ball to Marco who passes it to Connie on the right who runs down the wing beating two defenders before crossing it into the box Jean jumps up and headers the ball it's a perfect header but the goalkeeper got a hand to it and pushes the ball away from goal their defender headers the ball outside the box.

Eren sees it coming and quickly chests it down and volleys the ball in the top hand corner of the goal to make it 1-0. Mikasa sees it and goes crazy cheering along with the other spectators. Eren looks right at her and Mikasa sticks her thumbs up and Eren laughs.

The match gets a bit rough after that Bertoldt brings down their captain and gets booked. The captain steps up to take the penalty it's a good penalty but Reiner gets his hand to the ball and knocks it out to Eren who passes it to Connie then runs down the left wing Connie passes the ball to Jean who keeps the ball until Eren and Connie are passing him he then passes to Eren who takes the ball past two defenders and then crosses the ball to Connie who shoots his shot hits the post and Jean runs in and taps the ball home for 2-0.

Eren and Connie are the first to congratulate him. 10 minutes later Bertoldt brings down another player and walks off the field before the red card has even pulled out the red card. The team captain takes the free kick and just manages to beat Reiner to make it 2-1. Eren pats Reiner on the back "Come on we're still winning don't lose hope."

Eren and Jean kick off again Eren passes back to Marco who runs up the field he passes to his right trying to find Tommy Wagner but his pass isn't good enough and their winger gets the ball first. He's fast even though Eren is chasing him he manages to cross the ball and the striker takes a shot Reiner saves it but their captain latches onto the ball and taps the ball in the net 2-2 the rest of the team are feeling it now there all tired there are less than five minutes left and there down to 10 men.

Eren is the only one not giving up but he's tired also. The match kicks off again and both teams are tired the board has come up 2 added minutes. Eren tackles there captain and passes the ball to Jean who passes to Connie who runs down the right wing. He is surrounded by three players but Wagner runs past him and Connie chips the ball over the defenders to him.

Wagner runs into the box and goes to pass the ball to Jean who's open but is brought down **PENALTY**. There is no doubt who's going to take it Eren. He steps up and looks at Mikasa who smiles back Eren looks back closes his eyes to calm himself down.

Eren opens his eyes and places the ball on the penalty spot he knows this will be the last action of the match, He looks at the goalie and looks down at the ball. He steps back and takes a run up the goalie jumps to the left and Eren just blasts it down the Centre making it 3-2. Eren stands there as the rest of the team congratulate him they then hear the whistle for **FULLTIME**.

After the match when everyone was changed Eren left the locker room and Mikasa comes up behind him and hugs him "Great match 2 great goals for you." She then comes around to the front and they kiss.

Levi walks past them "Get a room would ya."

Eren and Mikasa just grins, Mikasa takes his bag from him as Eren climbs on his bike and she follows. She wraps her arms around Eren's waist and then kisses his neck" Let's go back to yours."

Eren drives them back and as soon as they get into Eren's flat she wastes little time in kissing him on the lips and drags him to his couch and pulls off his t-shirt and starts feeling his chest. She keeps thinking to herself "What's gotten into me I'm not usually this mushy."

Eren grabs her face and kisses her and she kisses him back. She breaks the kiss "Eren you make me so happy I never really thought much about dating but I'm glad I met you. There was something missing in my life I've known that for a while I just never thought what is was until I saw you and thought you was my blind date and then it hit me it was you that was missing from my life you make me so happy I want to be with you all the time."

Eren kisses her "I told Jean this earlier but I always knew there was something missing also from my life. I've dated a few girls but none of them ever felt right until I saw you and realized you were the one I've been waiting for. You make me insane. I love everything about you, your smile your lips your laugh your beautiful skin your eyes your hair your hobbies everything even your little cute snoring."

He smiles "I want to be with you all the time you make me crazy I told you before but seeing you with Jean I was so jealous I think I'm in love with you."

Mikasa starts to cry "I feel the same way about you I love your beautiful green eyes your messy hair your smile your lips." She kisses Eren's lips "Your laugh is cute we love the same music and films and well a lot of things, We both like football you drive a motorbike which I love being with you on. I love wearing your clothes I can smell you on them I think I'm in love with you also."

They then kiss for what seems like forever. After a few hours of making out Eren carries Mikasa back to his bed and they fall asleep entangled.


	4. Meeting The Parents

**Whirlwind Romance Part 3 Meeting The Parents**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 _ **Texts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

The next day Eren wakes up first he sees Mikasa is still asleep so he remains in bed with her he just kisses her on the lips he doesn't expect her to kiss him back he thought she was asleep. "I hope you weren't planning to do anything whilst I was asleep was you."

Eren chuckles "Well Seeing as you're not actually asleep how would I get away with it, Good Morning also." He kisses her again. She wraps herself around him which makes him laugh "Do you plan on keeping me in bed all day."

She smiles "Have you got anywhere better to be."

Eren chuckles "Well Armin my best mate has been on holiday he was kind of the reason I was at the pub a few days ago when you saw me. He was moaning that I'm not with anyone after 2 years. So I guess you can thank him for us getting together."

Mikasa sits up and climbs into his lap. "Good Morning Eren." She kisses him again on the lips. "So I'm hungry let's go eat then you can take me with you to meet Armin that will shock him won't it."

Eren laughs "I bet it will seeing as we met the day after our row yea he will be surprised but happy." They drove down to the dinner where they met for the second time. They ordered pancakes and Tea and then Eren called Armin.

Armin answered after the third ring "Hey Eren you seem happy you're not still angry with me then."

Eren laughs down the phone "Far from it mate because of the row I went to the pub and met the girl of my dreams. Come meet us were at the dinner."

Armin laughs "Wow I'm happy for you I'll be there in 20 minutes order me some coffee got major jet-lag."

20 minutes later Armin pulls up in his small Volkswagen Polo and climbs out Eren sees him through the window and sees Armin he looks like crap. Armin looks up and notices Eren and then walks in. He quickly sits down across from Eren and Eren's girl of his dreams or so he says. Eren stands up and hugs Armin "You look like shit man how was your holiday."

Armin smirks "Only you would start with you look like shit man. I do though and feel like it, the holiday was great the plane ride lasted for days it seemed. Enough about that" He looks at Mikasa "Hi I'm Armin Eren's best friend who he should have told had found someone."

Eren rolls his eyes and Mikasa laughs "Hi I'm Mikasa Ackerman."

Armin and Mikasa shake hands, Eren wraps his arms around Mikasa "She's the missing thing in my life I keep telling you about."

Armin smiles "Well I'm happy for you both so how did you actually meet." Eren tells him everything about the train wreck blind date to the date and everything else. Armin can't stop laughing "Wow Jean really is a moron stealing your limelight no surprises there to be honest although I always thought he was gay."

Eren and Mikasa look at him shocked then Eren laughs "You thought he was gay."

Armin smiles "Well yea but enough about that." He looks at Mikasa "Your coach Levi's little sister I bet he was a real nice guy growing up with."

Mikasa smiles "He has his moments and if he tries to make Eren's life hell I'll kick his ass."

Eren smiles "She does mixed martial arts so she just might, as long as it gets put on YouTube that it."

They all laugh. Mikasa grabs Eren's hand "I feel the same way about Eren he's what I have always wanted he completes me." She then kisses Eren.

Armin smiles "I'm happy for you both Eren's dating history has been a disaster. How many bad apples did you date 3 or 4."

Eren sighs three but none of that matters now I'm with Mikasa I'm in love with her."

Mikasa smiles "I love you too."

Armin just keeps smiling, Later on, all 3 of them go to the cinema the film was good for Armin but Eren and Mikasa spend most of the film staring at each other and kissing each other. They split up and agree to meet up again.

It's been 3 months since they got together and they spend more time together then apart Sasha doesn't mind that Eren's always around she's friends with them both and knows that they both deserve and love each other she just wishes they'd keep it down in the sex department.

Eren has introduced them to all his friends and they get on with them all. They go to parties together BBQ's, Cinema and everything. Now is the time for the next big step meeting the parents both sets, Eren brings up the subject whilst there walking in the park. He smiles "Hey Mikasa I've told my parents about you and they'd like to meet you."

Mikasa looks at Eren and smiles "What did you tell them."

Eren smiles "That you're the love of my life that you make me so happy and you're the missing part of me."

Mikasa chuckles "I'd love to meet them but you will have to meet mine I've also told them about you."

Eren smirks "Should I be worried you said your dad's a cop he's not gonna put me in jail for sleeping with his daughter is he."

She kisses him "He wouldn't dare so when do you want to do this. We could maybe do it at the same time invite your parents to mine or mine to yours or maybe a BBQ or something dad loves having BBQ's."

Eren smiles "BBQ sounds a good idea I'll ask them tomorrow there away tonight."

Mikasa kisses him "I'll tell dad to prepare the BBQ for Saturday then." They continue on with their walk holding hands and kissing when they find a bench and Mikasa sits in Eren's lap. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents."

Eren smiles "Me either" After a short while they walk back to Eren's and fall asleep in Eren's bed.

The Next day Eren calls his parents his mom answers the phone "Good morning Yeager Residence Carla Yeager speaking What do You want."

Eren hears her laughing she knows who's calling and laughs "That's mean mom you should be ashamed of yourself can't your only son ring up without being insulted."

Eren's now laughing and so is his mum she grins. "So Eren how is my little green-eyed baby."

Eren rolls his eyes "Mom I'm 18 I'm not a baby anymore."

Carla laughs "You'll always be my little green-eyed baby." Carla hears gagging down the phone and laughing coming from the kitchen.

Eren rolls his eyes "Mum I've spoken to Mikasa and she has come up with an idea her dad is going to have a BBQ tomorrow she suggests we all meet up then get to know each other." Eren can hear his mom and dad talking down the line.

His dad picks up the phone "Sounds like a great idea what time."

Eren is about to reply when he gets a text from Mikasa. "Hold on getting a text from Mikasa

 _ **To Eren**_

 _ **From Mikasa**_

 _ **Tomorrow is good 12 midday OK with you**_

Eren replies

 _ **To Mikasa**_

 _ **From Eren**_

 _ **Yea parents looking forward to it talking to them now ring you when I'm done LOVE YOU**_

He gets a quick reply

 _ **To Eren**_

 _ **From Mikasa**_

 _ **LOVE YOU MORE**_

Eren smiles "OK mom and dad she suggests 12 Midday tomorrow is that good for you two." They both agree saying they can't wait to meet the person who has made their son so happy. Eren sends a text back to Mikasa

 _ **To Mikasa**_

 _ **From Eren**_

 _ **12 is all good there looking forward to it. Meet up at the dinner order me a coke no Pepsi no tango no Cherry Coke**_

Mikasa quickly replies back

 _ **To Eren**_

 _ **From Mikasa**_

 _ **Parents are happy, waiting to see you and will meet you dinner why not just delete the drinks you didn't want lol**_

Eren reads the text and laughs. He finishes on the phone with his parents saying he'll stop off at there's first so they can follow him, He then meets up with Mikasa 20 minutes later and even before he's gotten off the bike Mikasa climbs on in front of him and kisses him she then breaks the kiss "What took you so long" Eren just gives her a quick kiss before breaking the kiss again "Had to fuel up."

They continue kissing for a few minutes until Eren's tummy rumbles Eren groans and Mikasa giggles "Someone's hungry."

Eren kisses her "Let's eat" They have dinner at the diner and then go for a bike ride up to Trost peak it's the highest place in Trost and a perfect place to watch the sunset. When they get there they climb off the bike and Eren sits with his back against a tree and Mikasa sits in-between his legs and he wraps his arms around her, They then watch the sunrise.

Mikasa leans back into Eren "It's so beautiful."

Eren just hums, "Not as Beautiful as you though."

She giggles. "So tomorrow we meet the parents are you scared."

Eren laughs "Terrified more like it."

She kisses him "They already adore you well my mom does."

He smiles "What have you got planned for the rest of the day. I've got nothing planned myself although might have to do some food shopping."

She looks at Eren "Can I help."

Eren smiles "Sure if you want." Mikasa just nods. They remain watching the sunshine until Eren kisses Mikasa's neck "Hey"

Mikasa looks up at Eren then sits in his lap "Hey yourself."

He laughs "Mikasa Move in with me you spend most of the time there any way it always feels lonely when you're not there."

Mikasa looks at Eren and smiles "I'd love to When."

Eren smiles "Erm Sunday I guess, Tomorrow is meet the parents."

Mikasa kisses Eren "Sunday we move in together I'm so happy." Eren hugs her and nods. They drive back to Eren's and then get in his BMW M3 GTR and they go food shopping they spend about 1 hour shopping Eren buying junk food but also some steaks and potatoes and other stuff Eren can cook so he likes treating Mikasa to his cooking it's not up to scratch of his mum's cooking but its still nice.

They also get beer and snacks she buys a few nice food items also. It's getting late when they get back so after they put all the food away. Eren drives her home but when they get there she doesn't get out of the car. Eren looks across at her "Hey were back."

Mikasa smiles "let's go back to yours."

Eren smiles "We just left there don't you wanna tell Sasha about you moving in with me you won't get a chance tomorrow."

Mikasa sighs "I guess so come on we will tell her together."

Eren smiles "OK."

They get out of the car and walk into Mikasa's flat they find Sasha on the couch eating as usual. Mikasa coughs and Sasha looks up "Hey guys sup."

Mikasa sits on the arm of the couch "Sasha I have loved living with you, you're my best friend but Eren has asked me to move in with him and I've said yes."

Sasha just smiles "That's OK I'm surprised it never happened earlier to be perfectly honest so when is it gonna happen."

Mikasa grabs Eren's hand he walks behind her and hugs her. "It's gonna be Sunday as tomorrow Eren's meeting my parents and I'm meeting his at the BBQ dads having tomorrow."

Sasha looks up shocked "You're having a BBQ and I'm not invited shame on you, Mikasa."

Mikasa looks at Sasha and laughs "It's a family get together I'm afraid. Just wanted you to know that's all well I'm staying at Eren's tonight so see you Sunday. I guess Connie can now move in can't he."

Sasha looks at Mikasa "Good idea I'll call him now."

Mikasa laughs and stands up and heads to the front door. Eren looks at Mikasa's room "Don't you wanna get some clothes to sleep in or something."

She smiles "I'll just wear something of yours like usual."

He chuckles "Fair enough let's go, roomie."

Mikasa looks around and kisses him "Not until Sunday we aren't."

Eren rolls his eyes "Let's go." They climb back into his car and drive to his house. They get back to Eren's house but there so tired they just fall asleep on the couch. Eren wakes up a few hours later and carries Mikasa to his bed and it makes him smile.

The next day Mikasa wakes up first and looks around the room it's Eren's bedroom soon to be their bedroom she wonders how she got there but it doesn't really matter. She looks at Eren who is cuddling her and she smiles and kisses him on the lips and tries to go back to sleep until she feels arms reaching under her t-shirt and running up her stomach feeling her muscled body and she smiles "And what do you think you're doing Mr. Yeager."

She feels breathing next to her ear "Admiring your beautiful body what do you think I'm doing."

She giggles and turns around so she's looking into his eyes "I love you Eren."

He smirks "I love you x2. So we are splitting up so I can get my parents."

She smiles "I guess so don't be away too long I'll miss you."

He chuckles "Your life must have been miserable before I came along aye."

She laughs "Kinda yea."

Eren drops her off at the diner as it's close to her parent's house. He's about to drive away when she grabs him "Leaving without kissing your girlfriend goodbye you should be ashamed of yourself."

Eren smiles "Of course not what kind of a fool to you take me for." He reaches out and kisses her on the lips the kiss is slow and wonderful they kiss for about 10 minutes and she doesn't want this to end. He finally breaks the kisses "I don't wanna go but if I don't I'll never get my parents to the BBQ on time." He kisses her once more then drives off to meet his parents, She watches him go smiling.

It's now 12 o'clock and Mikasa is waiting for Eren when she here's a loud engine and she knows it's Eren's motorbike he speeds up the road with another car following. They pull up outside Mikasa's parent's house and Eren quickly gets off his bike and opens the door for his mom "Thank you, sweetie."

Eren smiles and then looks up and sees Mikasa standing near the front door so he walks up to her and kisses her "Hi beautiful."

She smiles "Hey yourself BBQ is around the back follow me." Eren tells his parents to follow him around back. When they get around the back Mr. Ackerman is already heating up the BBQ there is also Mrs. Ackerman, Coach Levi, and Mrs. Petra Ral.

Eren whispers to Mikasa "Levi and Mrs. Ral how long's that been going on."

She looks at him "About a year now they keep it quiet both being at the same college."

Mr Ackerman sees Eren and his parents come around the back and tells Levi to take over and he calls to his wife and then goes to meet Eren and his parents. Mr Ackerman speaks first "You must be Eren Yeager the guy who has won my daughters heart it's nice to meet you." He shakes hands with Eren "These must be your parents hello I'm Tom." Carla and Grisha smile and then shake hands.

Grisha smiles "Tom have you already forgot about me I thought we were friends."

Tom looks at Grisha "You do seem familiar."

Grisha smiles "We went to college together I'm Grisha Yeager remember and this is my wife Carla."

Tom smiles "Oh yea I remember you now it's been a while let me introduce you to my wife Moriko. Grisha shakes hands with Moriko whilst Carla and Moriko share a hug and then

Carla gives Moriko some champagne "Here I thought this get together deserved something special."

Moriko smiles "Champagne oh thank you very much." She passes the champagne to Tom then looks at Eren and Hugs him "Thank you Eren for making Mikasa so happy."

Eren smiles "She makes me just as happy."

Moriko laughs "You do make a cute couple."

They then walk continue into the garden where they all talk for a while until Eren notices Levi and Petra he nods at Levi "Coach, Mrs. Ral."

Tom looks at Eren "You know my son and his girlfriend."

Eren looks at Mr. Ackerman "Yea he's my football coach and Mrs. Ral was my History teacher."

Tom chuckles "Must have been funny when he found out you was dating his sister."

Eren smiles "More awkward than funny sir."

Tom chuckles "I bet."

The rest of the day goes by quite well Eren and Mikasa talks with both parents and Levi and Petra they then sit next to a tree eating food and drinking champagne as well as kissing a lot. A few hours later and it's getting late. Eren and his parents say their goodbyes. Eren hugs his mom and dad before climbing onto his bike His parents then drive away. He's just about to start up his bike when Mikasa gets on behind him "Where do you think you're going without me."

Eren looks back "Don't you want to spend time with your family."

She smiles "I did all day now I wanna spend time with you."

He smiles "OK sounds good to me." Eren turns around and starts kissing Mikasa. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman go around the front and sees Eren and Mikasa kissing before driving off.

Moriko starts crying "That's so beautiful there both so happy together Carla was telling me that Eren never found the right person but thinks he has with our Mikasa."

Tom hugs Moriko "I think your right there dear you remember our little princess said the same thing."

Moriko nods "Oh yes so it seems they found each other."


	5. Unexpected News

**Whirlwind Romance Part 5 Unexpected News**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

 **A/N: This chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones.**

The next day Eren woke up and saw that Mikasa was already up and smiling at him. He smiles "What's so funny did I snore."

She giggles "You snore but it's not that loud really I'm just happy about today."

Eren smirks as he knows what today is but decides to mess with her "What's happening today as far as I know I've got no plans."

She punches his arm causing Eren to burst out laughing, "You arsehole we're moving in together."

Eren smirks "When did I agree to that."

Mikasa's face drops and she thinks to herself _Did he forget_. Then she sees a smile on his face.

He looks at her and smiles "Had you there, of course, I didn't forget I asked you remember today is very special for me also." He then crawls towards her and kisses her on the lips "I love you, Mikasa."

Mikasa looks at Eren and she's happy again "I love you to Eren but for now I just wanna lie here with you until about 12 then we will get my stuff."

He looks at her "Sounds like a plan." Mikasa leans into Eren and curls up around him. They lay like this for 2 hours the whole time Eren and Mikasa are kissing each other and it feels so nice.

It's now 12 and Eren has noticed that Mikasa has fallen asleep again so he picks her up and puts her in his lap and just hugs her. Then he hears her mumbling "Don't you know it's rude to pick people up when there sleeping."

He smiles "I know that but you looked so cute asleep I wanted to hug you."

He sees her smile "You're a strange man Eren."

Eren looks shocked but then laughs "Me weird how can you say such a mean thing to me, that's it you're not moving in with me."

She smiles and kisses him before breaking the kiss "Do you forgive me."

Eren sighs "I suppose so."

She punches his arm and looks at the clock "It's 12 let's go, I guess you gonna have to drive your Beamer I doubt all my stuff will fit on your motorbike."

Eren laughs "Now that would look funny let's get ready then."

1 hour later and they make it to Mikasa's flat and Mikasa opens the door when they both get there they see boxes packed up Mikasa looks confused then Sasha comes around the corner "Hey guys I thought I'd help you pack figured you'd wanna spend as much time together as possible but seriously you have so much stuff."

Eren walks into her room he's been in here so many times since they got together but it seems so empty. He sees the draws are closed and open's one of them and sees all her underwear and he smiles "Mikasa seriously." He pulls out the cutest pair of panties he's ever seen there are ninjas everywhere it's so Mikasa. He smiles and Mikasa just wants to die "These are so you."

Sasha sees them and laughs "Wow ninja girly underwear that's new."

Eren then puts them in his pocket and smiles "For safe keeping, I promise."

Mikasa grabs them out of his pocket "Mine, not yours."

Eren doesn't know if she's being serious or not until he sees the biggest smile he's ever seen on her face. He grabs her from behind and wraps his arms around her "What other unusual items of clothing do you own aye."

She smiles "You'll see eventually."

After another 2 hours, all the room in empty and everything is packed up in Eren's BMW. He then walks back into the flat when he gets there he sees Sasha and Mikasa hugging and laughs "Get it over with and snog her why don't you." Mikasa and Sasha laugh. Sasha then looks at Eren "Well if you insist She's about to kiss Mikasa which makes Mikasa panic when Eren grabs Mikasa "Hell No she's mine my own my precious not for you."

Sasha laughs "You're a bit big for being Golem Eren."

Mikasa smiles "And he's my precious also."

Sasha just rolls her eyes "You two are beyond weird get out of here but when you two get married I better be the maid of honor."

Mikasa goes bright red and Eren just smiles, "Laters Sasha."

Sasha waves back "Bye guys."

Eren helps Mikasa into the car and quickly hurries back to Sasha "You can count on it. It will happen soon."

Sasha laughs "I was kidding."

Eren smirks "I'm not I will marry her soon I love her more than anything in the world."

Sasha smiles "I'm so happy you found each other your perfect for each other." He hugs her and then goes to the car.

When he puts on his seatbelt she looks at him "What was that about."

He looks at her "What was what about."

She looks at him "You and Sasha what were you scheming about."

He looks at her and smirks "Oh ya know World domination and all that shit." They drive to Eren's but pick up McDonald's on the way back. When they get back to his house they unpack everything it takes about another 2 hours and when there done there too exhausted to do anything so they just collapse on the couch.

Mikasa crawls into Eren's lap. "I'm so happy right now."

Eren kisses her neck "You and me both I love you more than anything in the world."

She looks at Eren and smiles "I feel the same way about you." They fall asleep on the couch.

It's been 2 years now since they moved in together there both 20 now their love for each other is as strong as it's always been. Mikasa has made a good friend in Annie Leonhart although Sasha is still her best friend. Annie who does martial arts also and that at first made them both rivals and then eventually good friends which Eren likes. Eren introduced them as he's known Annie for years and knew that Annie and Mikasa would get on well together being similar builds and strength and similar hobbies once the rivalry was out of the way of course.

Mikasa is out running with Annie which they do when Eren is at football practice he now does Sunday league football with half of his college teammates plus Levi is their coach again. Today Eren kind of lied to Mikasa well he did go to football practice but it was canceled so he had a few hours to spare.

For 2 years what Sasha said as Mikasa moved out always nagged at him. For the last few weeks he's been trying to figure out what to do he loves Mikasa more than anything but would she want to marry him. They never actually mentioned what Sasha said but Eren thought about it often. Whilst he was walking he heard his name being called from behind him so he turned around and there was Armin running up to him. Armin was the only one who knew about Eren's dilemma. Armin finally pulls up panting next to Eren "Damn Eren you walk to fast didn't you hear me calling you."

Eren scratches his head "You've been calling me, sorry no I've been distracted."

Armin smiles "Oh look where you have stopped outside of."

Armin smiles "Oh look where you have stopped outside of."

Eren looks up and sees a jewelry store, Eren sighs "Armin I love Mikasa to bits our love is so strong but what Sasha told me 2 years ago always bugs me. Well, it's not that I don't want to marry her I do but do you think she will want to marry me we've never actually spoken about it."

Armin rolls his eyes "You're so dense she is just as crazy about you as you are about her, of course, she will say yes."

Just then they hear someone behind them and turn around and Levi and Petra are walking towards them. Eren sighs "Great that's all I need."

Levi stops beside them "Who would say yes."

Eren sighs "Mikasa I want to you know marry her but would she want to marry me."

Levi raises his eyebrow "You're serious right for some reason Mikasa has fallen madly in love with you for gods knows what reason."

Petra punches his arm "Shut up Eren's a cutie pie." Which causes Levi to glare at her.

Armin then smiles "Eren's been walking past this shop for weeks now but won't go in."

Levi rolls his eyes "Get your ass in there now and get a damn engagement ring."

Eren looks at Levi then Armin and Petra then opens the door the next thing he hears is 3 sets of footsteps following him in and he sighs that's all he needs more pressure. The cashier walks up to Eren "Can I help you, dear."

Eren looks at her and freezes "I'm just look…

Before he can finish the sentence Levi interrupts them "He needs an engagement ring but he's too damn nervous."

Eren looks at Levi speechless "Thanks for the support."

The cashier just smiles "It's OK dear we have many great rings I'll get you a collection to looks at."

For the next hour there all looking at the rings Petra loves them but Levi's already married her so she can't have another one. Levi does buy her a gold bracelet though. Eren can't decide out of 2 rings he likes. Levi is starting to get bored so he grabs Eren's shoulder "Hey it's a choice of those two right."

Eren nods so Levi pulls out a coin "Heads left ring or Tails right ring."

Eren looks at him "What."

Levi sighs "Heads or Tails."

Eren gets it now "Heads." Levi flips the coin and it lands on Heads.

The cashier smiles "Never seen that approach before that will be £500."

Eren sighs "Wow that's a lot" He pulls out his credit card and pays on his card. Petra and Armin look at Eren smiling well Levi isn't he never does. They walk out of the store and they split up.

It's now 2 months later its Christmas Eve and Eren still hasn't proposed yet which is annoying him and Armin who keeps pestering him to get it over with Eren still has a nagging feeling she will say no even though Armin is adamant she will say **YES**. It's Christmas and Eren's parents have come around to Mikasa's parent's house they decided to all meet up there to open the presents.

When Eren wakes up he's still unsure but why. She is wrapped up in his arms like usual they stayed at her Parents last night all ready for Christmas. Unbeknownst to him, Mikasa has seen the way he's been distracted but every time she asks he says it's nothing. She hopes it's nothing serious she's noticed he's been distracted for about two months now and she hopes he's not cheating on her that would kill her.

Later on, during the day Eren's parents turn up and so does Levi and Petra. The next hour is spent opening presents from each other. Mikasa gets up to get a drink but she is talking to her mom so she isn't moving. Eren grabs the engagement box and sighs. This gets Levi's attention he looks at Mikasa's hand and sees no ring.

Levi shakes his head he decides to intervene he picks up some discarded paper and scrunches it into a ball and throws it at Eren's face which gets Eren's attention. Eren looks at Levi who nods to Mikasa and using lip reading says "Tell Her."

Eren lips back "Now."

Levi sighs "Yes Do It."

Mikasa notices "What's going on you too."

Eren sighs "Mikasa there is one more present" He pulls out the engagement box and his mother sees it and puts her hand over her mouth. By now Eren has gained everyone's attention. Mikasa is looking back from Levi to Eren not focusing on the box until she hears Eren she looks down at him and sees that Eren has got on one knee and she panics. Eren looks up at Mikasa and opens the box. "Mikasa will you marry me."

The whole room has gone quiet waiting for the outcomes. Mikasa looks down at Eren and she's panicking thinking to herself _So this is what he's been distracted about_ She then smiles "Of course I'll marry you." Eren smiles and the whole room lets out held breaths. "Now get up."

Eren winces "I would but I've got a dead leg help me up."

She smiles then grabs his arm and pulls him up and she immediately kisses him, Eren lets her he's always loved kissing her the kiss is slow but feels so nice. Eren breaks the kiss and looks at her "I love you I've been racking my brain over telling you for two months now I'm sorry."

Mikasa smiles "Don't worry about it and I love you also I have since the moment we first met."

Eren smiles "Right back at you." They then kiss again.

For the next 2 hours, they get congratulated by everyone. Eren is now with all the guys whilst Mikasa is with all the girls. Eren keeps staring at Mikasa and she does the same smiling each time they see each other looking. Eventually, Eren makes his way over to Mikasa. "Sorry everyone but I want some time with my fiancé." They let Eren pull her away they sit down in the kitchen she sits in his lap. He looks at her "For a moment you were panicking when I proposed although it usually makes people panic."

Mikasa smiles "Oh it wasn't that although you did catch me off guard. I noticed you've been distracted and thought maybe you had met someone else, then I saw you talking to Levi and hoped it wasn't Levi."

Eren laughs _Wow never expected that response_. He then realized what she insinuated and pulls a face "Levi really."

Mikasa wraps her arms around him "Well you were being weird, What was he telling you."

He smiles "Oh he was there with Petra when I bought the ring two months ago with Armin. He knew I had bought it and was annoyed that I hadn't asked you yet."

Mikasa smiles "Oh I feel so stupid now."

Eren kisses her "You would never be stupid if you tried. There is nobody on the planet I would ever look at except you I love you more than life itself."

She smiles "You really talk weird ya know that but I feel the same way. When are we gonna tell everyone."

Eren scratches his head "New Year's Eve party I think would be a good idea."

She nods "Good idea."

They walk back into the front room and continue with Christmas. Eren and Mikasa get pinned down by both mothers and Petra who follows both mothers hug them both then Carla speaks "So, me and Moriko have been talking step 1 is done finally step 2 Grandkids we both want some before we die of old age so get to it you two. This decade would be nice were not getting any younger."

Then Moriko looks at Petra "Oh dear doesn't mean that you can't add to it I'm sure my son knows what to do." Petra, Eren and Mikasa are all totally shocked and bright red.

It's been 6 days now and they have told nobody its weird though as they have met their friends several times but they never noticed the sparkling engagement ring. On the New Year's Eve party Levi had hired out a castle for everyone which was cool as it was massive.

Eren and Mikasa turned up at the party Eren was wearing a nice black Silk shirt that his mother had got him for Christmas and a black Leather jacket with the Wings of Freedom badge on the back and nice black jeans. Mikasa was wearing a backless black silk dress that Eren and bought for her for Christmas as she kept looking at it every time they went past the clothes shop.

The party goes well for most of the night when its gets to midnight Eren and Mikasa are dancing in the main hall some other people are dancing also. Eren smiles at Mikasa "Seems they still haven't noticed yet."

She smiles back "Give their small brains time."

Eren shakes his head "That's mean." She just smiles.

Connie is dancing with Sasha when he sees a flash it keeps blinding him every few seconds. He follows the light and sees the ring on Mikasa's finger as she's dancing with Eren. Connie is shocked he's seen them together yesterday and all night he grabs Sasha and points his finger at Mikasa and Sasha laughs "Oh my god Mikasa why didn't you tell me he proposed."

Eren and Mikasa keep dancing but there laughing now and kissing Eren breaks the kiss "Seems there small brains have woken up."

Mikasa laughs and turns around everyone is looking at them. Sasha, Connie, Armin and Annie walk over. Mikasa smiles "He proposed Christmas Day you like."

Eren just smiles as everyone looks at the ring. Armin pats him on the back "Christmas day never would have thought of that."

Eren laughs. "Me either it was Levi's idea sort of he was pissed I still hadn't asked her. So I just did it."

Just then Reiner, Bertoldt, Jean, Marco, and Tommy walks up to him and they all congratulate him. Jean smiles "So you finally proposed aye thought you would have done it already."

Eren smiles "I know I was unsure if she would say yes."

Jean looks at him "Are you insane she loves you to bits in my eyes there was never any doubt she would say yes."

Meanwhile, Mikasa is getting hugged by Sasha "This means I'm Maid of Honour right."

Mikasa just laughs "Of course you are."

Annie smiles "Is that why he was so distracted."

She nods "Yes he thought I might say no, of course, there was never any doubt I'd say No I love Eren more than life itself."

Annie slaps Eren on the back of the head which makes Eren yelp he turns around "Annie what the hell was that for."

Annie smirks "You thought she would say no to your proposal."

Eren rubs his head "I know I'm an idiot."

Mikasa walks up to him and kisses him "He's my idiot though." For the rest of the night, they dance away and kiss.

It's now June the several months later and when the wedding is taking place. Everyone's at the church now just waiting for Mikasa to turn up. Eren looks nervous and Armin tries to calm him down "Don't worry she will turn up I've never known anyone who loves someone as much as you love each other she'll be here." Just then the wedding organ plays Armin pats him on the back "Told Ya Nothing to worry about."

Eren and Armin turn around like everyone else and he sees Mikasa and Eren smiles "She looks beautiful aye Armin."

He just smiles "I knew she would you should really have more faith in people look your mom and Mikasa's mom are already crying look so is your dad, big baby."

Eren smiles "And what's that I see on your face aye, you big baby."

Armin just smirks "Shut Up."

Mikasa's father leads her down the aisle. She notices her mother and Eren's parents are all crying and she smiles at them as she notices that her father who's walking beside her is also crying, she then turns around and Sasha is also Annie just smiles when she sees Mikasa looking at her. She then spots Eren and she smiles like he is. When she gets down to the front Tom gives his daughters hand to Eren "Good luck."

Eren smiles and then looks at Mikasa "Hey."

She looks at him "Hey yourself."

Eren smiles "What brings you here."

Mikasa giggles "I heard there was a wedding and thought it would be nice to go."

Eren chuckles "You look beautiful."

She smiles "Thank You so do you."

He smirks "Oh this I just threw it on."

The priest then interrupts them and they giggle but he starts the wedding ceremony. Most of the time Eren just stares at Mikasa and she him but they are once again interrupted by the priest "They have chosen to say their own vows, Mr. Yeager."

Eren smiles "Mikasa the moment I met you three years ago I was blown away. I thought to myself wow this woman is the most beautiful women I have ever met unluckily for me I wasn't who you was meeting that night. But thanks to my friend's poor dating skills we met the day later and we got together then we spent so many days together and I fell in love with you well I was in love with you the moment I met you but that doesn't matter."

He smiles "You make me so happy just being with me is all I ever want. All my life I felt there was something missing in my life and then I met you and realized it was you that was the missing link. I love you more than life itself and want to be with you for the rest of my life."

The priest smiles "And now you Mrs. Ackerman."

Mikasa is crying from Eren's speech Armin gives Eren a hanky and he whipped her eyes She smiled at Eren "Eren the moment I saw you in the bar for my blind date I so wished it was you, unfortunately, that night it wasn't, Your beautiful green eyes were one of the main things I liked about you but it was not to be that night but as you said because of your friends blunders I got to meet you the day after and I fell in love with you all over again just like I did when I saw you the night before."

"She grins "I was not the most confident person that's for sure but you reminded me how beautiful I was and I loved that about you. I love being with you, the last three years have been the best years of my life and it's all because of you. I love you more than life itself just like you said to me. You love everything about me and I love everything about you. You talked about Missing Links and I also had a missing link in my life and you are that link. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

There is crying all throughout the church. The priest then asks if anyone has any objections as to why Eren and Mikasa shouldn't be married then they are to speak now and they both look at Jean. Jean just wants to hide then he sees them smiling at him and he just rolls his eyes. The Priest looks around but nobody speaks up "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Yeager you may kiss the bride."

Eren wastes no time in pulling up the vale and kissing her and she kisses him back she even jumps into his arms which makes everyone laugh. Eren kisses her again before breaking the kiss "I love you, Mrs. Yeager."

She smiles "I love you more Mr. Yeager." He then grabs her hand and leads her out of the church. Everyone throws confetti on them and both Eren and Mikasa's parents are crying. What is funny is their getaway vehicle is Eren's motorbike Which Eren didn't know about.

Eren climbs on the front and Mikasa climbs on behind. She laughs "Didn't expect this."

He smirks "Me also but oh well, Hey you have to throw that remember." She looks down and smiles She then throws it behind her and Sasha catches it. Eren looks at Connie and laughs then they then ride off. The Party will continue

A week later they spend their honeymoon in Hawaii and whilst there Eren gets some unexpected news. They have just come back from the pool. Eren is sitting on the bed when Mikasa climbs onto his lap Eren smiles "What can I do for you, Mrs. Yeager."

She giggles "What would you like to do to me."

Eren smiles "I can think of many things but for now what's wrong you have that look in your eye the same look I saw when you thought I was cheating on you."

Mikasa smiles "Oh Eren we never really spoke of starting a family did we."

Eren raises his eyebrow "What are you saying are you pregnant because if you are then that's great no we never talked about it but I would love to start a family with you is that's what's bothering you are you pregnant."

Mikasa smiles "Yes I am I found out I'm two weeks pregnant."

Eren hugs her. "Wow were having a baby that's awesome I love you so much."

Mikasa smiles "You're not angry we've only just got married." Eren kisses her "Never these things happen plus we do kind of have sex a lot and I'd love to have a little monster running around have you told anyone yet."

Mikasa hugs him "No I wanted to tell you first."

Eren kisses her again "Let's call them now you call your parents and I'll call mine."

She shakes her head "No it would be best if we told them together you call yours first."

Eren calls first and his mom picks up on the second ring "Well good evening my Green eyed baby enjoying the honeymoon?"

Eren smiles "Stop calling me that."

Mikasa laughs its true though."

Carla hears Mikasa "How are you dear how's my son treating you."

Mikasa laughs "He's treating me fine I have news I'm pregnant."

They hear Carla talking with Grisha and they put the phone on speaker phone Grisha talks "That's great news you two, When did you find out" Mikasa smiles "I found out yesterday I'm two weeks pregnant."

Grisha smiles "Typical of my son to eager for you I'm afraid."

Eren just wants to strangle his dad he can hear his parents giggling then Mikasa kisses him and smiles "Who says it's Eren being the eager one."

That shuts them up for a second and Eren who's gobsmacked Grisha then laughs "Well I'm not sure what to say to that. I'll let you go I'm sure Tom and Moriko will want to know the great news."

Eren smiles "Hey Mum Phase 2 complete aye." They hear laughing down the phone as they hang up.

The call to Mikasa's parents with it pretty much going the same way as Eren's parents they both get congratulated them it turns out that Levi was there also which was kind of uncomfortable. They ended the call and they lay down on their bed "Levi really is a ray of sunshine isn't he."

Mikasa laughs and climbs on top of Eren. "He shouldn't matter only I do Mr. Yeager."

Eren kisses her "Oh I see is that my mission now to please you forever."

She giggles "I'm not gonna say no now am I." They remain kissing for a while then fall to sleep together. A week later they arrive home and are congratulated by the families again and there friends. They get a few shocks when they get back for 1 Armin and Annie have started dating and Connie proposed to Sasha which was long overdue everyone said.


	6. Baby Time

**Whirlwind Romance Part 6 Baby Time**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

It's now 2 months into Mikasa's pregnancy and she showing slightly, She keeps complaining to Eren that she hates being pregnant and he has to keep reminding her that she will be a great mom and it will all be over soon. There lying in bed one night Eren has taken a job as a mechanic as well as his other job as a Football coach of the Sunday league team so it will help when the baby is due. He's been working all day and just wants to sleep but Mikasa has other ideas.

She can't sleep and Eren has his back to her, she keeps reading pregnancy books but she hates it she mumbles to herself "Why can't Eren be pregnant" She says it louder than she thought because Eren laughs "I'm a man silly we can't have babies well unless you're Arnie from twins but I'm not going there."

She giggles and wraps her arms around him "I love you."

Eren sighs "Love you too but I'm trying to sleep."

Mikasa pouts "I want you to cuddle me and kiss me."

Eren sighs and turns around "You are unbelievable can't I get some sleep I have to be up in a few hours." Mikasa gives him the puppy dog look she seems to have mastered and he smiles he hates it when she does this he can't say no to her. He moves closer to her and kisses her and cuddles her "You big baby."

She just laughs "Mission Accomplished."

Eren smiles "It's only gonna get worse you know have you spoken to your mom to ask her how she coped with you and Levi wow that made me cringe something as hideous as Levi coming out she must have thought she was giving birth to a zombie or something."

She laughs "He's not so bad."

He smiles "I know I'm just messing with you. I love you can I go to sleep now." He turns back around and closes his eyes but he feels her lips on his neck "Mikasa come on, stop it." He's laughing, of course, he turns back around and hugs her again and she puts her head on his chest.

She sighs "Do you still see me as attractive I don't."

Eren smiles "Well you do talk like a witch sometimes but yes you are still the most attractive and beautiful women I've ever known you always will be even when you blow up like a balloon."

She punches him "Not funny I'll look hideous."

Eren kisses her on the forehead "You will always be beautiful why don't you see that I fell in love with you partly for your beauty. After our baby is born you will go back to your amazing figure. You will be just as beautiful as you was when I met you." He caresses her cheeks and kisses her on the lips.

Two days later Sasha and Connie come over to see them. Sasha brings some snacks as Mikasa loves junk food more now. Sasha and Connie sit on the couch and Eren and Mikasa share the other one Sasha looks around "Looks nice Eren why have I never been here before."

Eren laughs "You have silly but last time you nearly ate all my food."

She laughs "Oh yea I remember that good times."

Connie laughs "So how are you guys doing is she keeping you awake you look like crap man."

Eren sighs "Yep I don't sleep much but as long as she's happy that's all that matters."

Mikasa smiles "He loves me so it's OK."

Eren tuts "Is that what you believe aye that I have to be awake all day so your happy."

She nods and Eren rolls his eyes, Sasha then looks around "So you gonna put the kettle on or something I'm thirsty."

Mikasa tries to get up but Eren grabs her shoulder "I got it" he signals to Connie to follow him leaving just Mikasa and Sasha talking. Eren puts the kettle on then leans against the counter.

Connie smirks "You look like shit man how much do you sleep nightly."

Eren rubs his eyes "Depends on what time I get in but maybe 5 to 6 hours."

Connie shakes his head "Price to pay I'm afraid, but it will be worth it won't it."

Eren smirks "Of Course it will but it's gonna get harder closer to due date trips out to the store for her that's gonna be tough." They both laugh then the Kettle boils and they make 4 cups of tea and bring them back to the living room. The rest of the visit they all talk about the baby asking questions that are pointless as you can't know what it will be yet.

It's now 6 months later and Mikasa is really hating being pregnant she has morning sickness daily she feels she's carrying a tank inside her. They have been asked if they want to know what it will be but they both want to be surprised. They were meeting up with Annie and Armin but Mikasa was feeling a bit queasy so they left. Eren's worried about Mikasa but his dad assures him it's normal. Later on that night Eren is again trying to sleep.

Lately, Mikasa has been more irritable and over hungry and his dad says that's also normal. Eren got back from work and was shattered but yet again Mikasa won't let him sleep. She rubs his back "Eren I'm hungry."

Eren sighs what do you want the fridge is full."

Mikasa pouts "I don't want anything in the fridge I want Chicken drumsticks and Mayonnaise and I want Cookie Dough Ice cream."

Eren sighs he's gonna have to go across town again its 1 am so it should be deserted out there but he's tired "Anything Else."

Mikasa smiles "Yea I want chocolate fingers and some whipped cream and Cocktail Sausages."

He sighs again "What do you want all that for."

She wraps her arms around him "I'm hungry please?"

Eren smiles "Fine I'll be back shortly."

She grabs his arm "Can I come along."

Eren smiles "I don't think so you just lie down and rest the little tiger won't like the exercise."

She pouts again "But I want to come."

Eren hugs her and kisses her "I won't be long."

She pouts again "You're no Fun."

Eren just sticks out his tongue. Like he thought the streets were deserted. It takes him 30 minutes to get to the shop as there are roadworks. When he gets to the store he gets all that she asked for but wonders _Whipped Cream what does she want that for_ He smiles _Women's food habits are weird._ When he gets to the till the man smiles "You hungry or something."

Eren smiles "I wish pregnant wife 3rd time this week I've had to do this."

The cashier smiles "First-time parent I take it."

Eren smiles "Yea."

The cashier smiles "My wife has had 3 kids I know how you feel buddy how far is she might I ask."

Eren smiles "Not at all she's just over 7 months now."

The cashier smiles "I see the weird food urges are starting looking at your items."

Eren smiles "Does it get any worse than this."

The Cashier smiles "Nah, you got the worst of it but it's all worth it in the end although my wife said after the first, no more kids didn't stop her from having 2 more and a 4th on the way."

Eren smiles "Well congrats on your new kid."

Eren pays for the food and leaves he takes a short cut which only takes 15 minutes which he's happy about. When he gets in the house he puts the ice cream in the fridge and goes into his room he sees Mikasa on the bed she looks asleep so he walks back out the room, although he doesn't get far when he heard her voice "What took you so long."

Eren walks back into the room and sits next to Mikasa "Sorry Roadwork's it took 30 minutes to get there but got short cut on the way back which was 15 mins so that's cool." He opens up the bags and pours everything onto the bed.

She looks through the stuff "Where's the ice cream."

Eren smiles "Fridge it would melt if I left it out." He leaves her to it as he takes off his t-shirt and goes back to bed well he tries to the next thing he knows she's trying to shove cocktail sausages down his mouth.

He smiles "What are you doing."

She just giggles "Feeding a moaning baby."

Eren smiles and opens his mouth he knows he not gonna get any sleep tonight. She puts the cocktail sausage in his mouth and then another. He smiles "Isn't this for you."

She smiles "Can't we share."

Eren sighs "I'm not really that hungry." He eats a bit then turns around and tries to go back to sleep, The next things he knows he hears a lid come off and feels something get sprayed on his back he then feels her tongue on his back as she proceeds to lick it off. He shakes his head then grins he reaches back to grab what's on his back he smells it and smiles and licks it up. "Whipped Cream seriously my back's all sticky now." She then puts more on him and licks it off again "Stop it I'm gonna have to have a shower now."

She giggles "Can I join you."

He just smirks "No eat your food." She pouts but is laughing. He looks back and smiles "You're lucky I love you ya know." Eren takes a quick shower and gets back into bed. She's eaten a lot of the food but still has some chicken and Mayo and some cocktail sausages. He sighs and thinks to himself _How can women eat so much._ He's now facing her as he can't risk getting whipped cream over him again.

He's still sleepy though so he eventually closes his eyes but just then he feels it on his stomach and she's licking it off again. He sighs "Seriously again I just showered."

She smirks "You should have waited then shouldn't you."

He smiles "You are weird." She then sprays him with some Whipped Cream on his face and she goes to lick it off but he wraps his arms around her and kisses her. They both lick off the whipped cream and then he grabs the can and sprays some on her face and then licks it off.

She's laughing "What about sleep."

Eren smiles "Does it really look like I'm gonna get any sleep with my hormonal wife tormenting me with whipped cream." He then pulls up her t-shirt and sprays her tummy and licks it up he feels a kick and smiles "Seems the little one doesn't like that."

She smiles "Well poor them kiss me dammit."

Eren smiles and kisses her on the lips. He smiles "Have you saved room for desert Cookie Dough remember."

She smiles "Almost forgot about that put this stuff in the fridge but leave the whipped cream." Eren smiles and takes all the stuff and puts them in the fridge he grabs the ice cream and a spoon and walks back into the bedroom and gives her the ice cream and the spoon. She puts some whipped cream on the ice cream then starts eating as he watches. He's starting to fall asleep again but then feels something cold against his chest and he wakes up. He looks down and sees her licking ice cream off his chest and sighs "What is with you tonight."

She looks up at him "I want you to enjoy my food also."

He shakes his head but smiles "Enjoying eating food is one thing having it poured over me and licked up isn't enjoying it I'm gonna need another shower but as I'm already sticky give me that spoon."

She smiles but gives him the spoon and he takes some ice-cream and feeds her and himself. Between them, they eat all the ice-cream. Eren clears up the mess. He gets back into bed but then remembers how sticky he is so he goes to take a shower but before he gets far she grabs his hand. "Let me take a shower with you I'm sticky also." Eren smiles and helps her up they both wash each other in the shower whilst kissing. After the shower, they get into bed and she cuddles up to Eren and they both fall asleep.

Several months later and It's now the due date Mikasa is at the hospital and Eren is at work his dad said she isn't due until the day after so he went to work. Reiner has started working with him now as he enjoys working on cars also and he did some courses on cars. Eren knows Reiner so he's happy he has someone he knows working with him. It's now just after 1 pm now and at the hospital, something unexpected happens and Grisha rushes to Mikasa and checks her out "It seems the baby is impatient he's coming today."

Mikasa screams "No I'm not having this baby without Eren being here."

Grisha smiles "Of course I'll get a nurse to ring him now."

Meanwhile, back at Eren's place of work the phone rings and Eren smiles "Secretary Reiner would you mind getting that I'm kind of busy." Reiner laughs "Secretary my ass."

He walks over to the phone "Hello Reiner speaking we can fix any car you want how can I help you today." The nurse on the other end smiles "Sorry no car today can I speak to Mr. Yeager I'm a nurse at the hospital it's urgent."

Reiner gets off the phone "Eren it's the hospital it's urgent they need to talk to you."

Eren rushes over "Hello Eren speaking is everything OK."

He hears some talking on the other end then his dad answers "Son she's going into labor get here now."

Eren sounds shocked "You said she wasn't due until tomorrow I'm swamped here, Reiner can't do everything."

The Reiner grabs his arm "Get your ass to the hospital I'll call Bertoldt he knows about cars he can help for today."

Eren nods "OK call him" He gets back on the phone "I'll be there as soon as I can traffic should be quiet this time of day." Eren puts down the phone throws Reiner the keys "Lock up when you're done you can open up tomorrow I take it."

Reiner just rolls his eyes "Go Dammit I got this." Eren nods then runs to his Motorbike and starts up the engine and drives away.

Meanwhile, Back at the hospital, the babies coming but Eren still hasn't arrived. Mikasa is screaming at Grisha "No, he's not here yet."

Grisha sighs "I'm sorry we have to do it now."

She starts to cry just then Eren rushes into the room he walks over to her and kisses her on the head "Sorry I'm late damn traffic."

Grisha smiles "Lucky you rode your bike then common this women has been going insane." They get her ready and Eren has to wait outside as its too crowded. It's been an hour and Armin, Annie Sasha and Connie have turned up there all sitting in the waiting room then they hear something crying.

Eren looks up "That was crying wasn't it."

He stands up and goes to the door just as Grisha comes out "Oh Eren here she is a beautiful baby girl."

Eren stares at her "Are they both OK."

Grisha smiles "They're both fine here."

He passes the baby to Eren. He's been shown how to hold a baby by his parents. He starts to cry as he's holding her "Hello beautiful."

He notices she has Mikasa's hair color but his green eyes "Hey look, dad, she has my color eyes."

Grisha smiles "I know son Mikasa is calling for you."

Eren looks in the room and walks in and sits on the bed beside Mikasa. He kisses her on the lips "Hey Beautiful."

She smiles back "Let me see her."

Eren gives her the baby "She's got your hair color but my eyes mixture of both aye"

She smiles "She's beautiful."

Eren smiles "Just like you." Mikasa laughs.

Everyone comes in to look at the baby Mikasa's parents and Eren's mom have just arrived and Eren is holding the baby and all the parents are crying over her. Eren then sits beside Mikasa who is sitting up now with Sasha on the other side.

Sasha smiles "Who's gonna be the godparents."

Eren sighs "Already she's just been born."

Mikasa kisses him "Might as well get it over with we already know anyway."

Eren smiles "OK Armin you're the godfather Sasha you're the godmother you happy now."

Sasha cries "Really I'm gonna spoil her like crazy."

Armin laughs "Oh and who says I won't."

Eren and Mikasa laugh "You might spoil her but not as much as us" Everyone laughs at that.

2 weeks later and Eren has brought Mikasa and the baby home they have yet to name her. There sitting on the couch talking Mikasa kisses the baby's head" So what do we call her?"

Eren smiles "What do you like."

She smiles "What about Erika both are names."

Eren smiles "Well part of each of ours I like it, Erika, it is."

Mikasa kisses him "Erika it is what about a middle name."

Eren scratches his head how about Aiko means child of love doesn't it in Japanese."

Mikasa smiles "Aiko I love it Erika Aiko Yeager, German first name Japanese second name I love it." She kisses the baby then Eren.

The next day Armin, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Eren and Mikasa's parents come around. When there all sitting down Eren puts his arms around Mikasa "Hey everyone thanks for coming we have come up with a name and middle name for our little monster." He picks up Erika "It's not been you know done through records yet were doing that later today but first we all want you to know her name this is Erika Aiko Yeager."

Everyone smiles and Eren and Mikasa's moms are both crying Connie smiles "Cool name guys Erika hey that's like Eren and Mikasa sort of cool Aiko sounds cool does it mean anything."

Carla smiles "It means Child of Love a fitting name you two."

Eren just hugs Mikasa "Thanks, mum."

Carla cries again "Can I hold her."

Eren smiles and looks at Mikasa "Should we let her she might try and steal her from us."

Mikasa laughs "Let her hold her."

Eren walks over and gives his mom Erika she smiles and looks down at her granddaughter "Hello Erika Aiko Yeager I'm one of your grandma's this old man is your Grandpa say hello dear."

Grisha kisses her head "Hello Erika." Carla is still crying she walks over to Moriko and Tom and laughs "This is Grandma and Grandpa Number 2 Grandma Moriko and Grandpa Tom."

She gives the baby to Moriko who kisses her on the forehead "Hello baby Erika Aiko Yeager you're so beautiful I might just have to take you home myself."

Across the room, Mikasa laughs "I don't think so she's my little baby mine and Eren's."

Moriko just smiles and gives Erika to Tom who kisses her head "Such a beautiful baby look Moriko she has her mom's hair color and fathers eye color how sweet." Over the next hour everyone holds Erika then she goes back to Mikasa.

Later everyone has left apart from Armin and Annie. Annie looks at Eren and Mikasa cuddling each other "You to look so cute when you going to the registry office to get the naming done."

Eren looks over "3 pm but it seems my little girls have now fallen asleep."

Armin smiles "We'll take you come on you get in the back and we'll take you there." Eren picks up both Mikasa and Erika and carries them to Armin's car.

Armin looks over "Wow Eren when did you get so strong." Eren just smiles Annie opens the door and Eren puts Mikasa and Erika in the back seat before climbing in beside them.

During the journey. Mikasa wakes up and looks around then she feels Eren's arms wrapped around her so she looks over and kisses him "Hey you."

Eren smiles "Hey yourself glad you woke up we'll be at the registry office in 2 minutes can't have you being asleep through that can we."

She just looks down at Erika who's still asleep then she looks at the front and sees Armin smiling "How did I get in here."

Armin laughs "Muscle Man Yeager carried you both."

She looks at Eren and kisses him "I love you."

He smiles "I love you more." He then kisses her on the lips and she kisses him back.

Armin laughs "Don't get too comfortable you two no sex in my car besides were her now. The next hour is spent filling in paperwork then there free to go. Once again Armin and Annie bring them back home. When they get home Armin and Annie says their goodbye's as Mikasa is falling asleep again. Eren puts Erika in her cot next to their bed and then climbs into bed with Mikasa.

It's now 5 years later Connie and Sasha are married and also have a little boy also and Armin and Annie have 2 kids and are also married a lot has happened Erika is now 5 and she is a spitting image of her mother and grandmother although she has Eren's eye colour and a bit of Eren's personality. It's 7 pm and Erika has gone to bed and Eren and Mikasa are lying down in bed chatting and also kissing.

Mikasa smiles "Do you remember when I was pregnant and you bought me all that food and all I wanted to do was torment you."

Eren laughs "How can I forget every time I tried going to sleep you poured Whipped Cream on me and Licked it up then it was Cookie Dough Ice cream I was sticky as hell."

She laughs "Well I wanted you to enjoy the food also."

He kisses her again "I was tired but it was nice." They remain kissing and don't notice that Erika has woken up there door is open and she walks in and climbs under the covers and crawls her way up to her parents.

Mikasa sees movement under the bed covers between them and smiles "Here comes trouble."

Just then Erika's head pokes out and she lies against Eren "Hey mom hey dad couldn't sleep somebody woke me up." She's laughing of course and they also laugh.

Eren puts Erika in his lap "Sorry Aiko but mummy and daddy are reminiscing about old times."

Mikasa smiles and Erika looks confused "Daddy what does that mean." Mikasa smiles "It means thinking of the past dear."

Erika smiles "OK tell me a story."

Eren sighs "About what."

Erika laughs "How about how you met mummy."

Mikasa smiles "You start I'll be right back."

Eren smiles "OK." Mikasa leaves the room into there room Eren then puts Erica on his lap "Now let me tell you how I met the most beautiful women in the world."

Erika pouts "But I'm the most beautiful person in the world."

Eren chuckles "Well you're the second mummy is number one I'm afraid."

Erika smiles "OK I'm number 2."

Eren smiles "Yep."

Meanwhile, In the bathroom, Mikasa looks in the mirror and smiles "How we met hope he doesn't go into too much detail." She then pulls out a pregnancy test she has felt a bit weird over the last few days. She does the test and sees blue and she smiles again she's pregnant again. _Well, this should be fun._

She walks back into the bedroom and Eren sees her and smiles "Hey Beautiful just telling Aiko about the trainwreck blind date."

She smiles "Oh I remember that so long ago did he tell you Aiko that I fell in love with him the moment I saw him."

Erika smiles "Yea he did he said he fell in love with you also at the same time." Mikasa smiles and then comes back to the bed and cuddles up next to Eren and Erika.

After an hour Eren and Mikasa who took it in turns telling her everything. Erika is now barely awake so Eren picks her up and carries her back to her bed Mikasa gives her a kiss and Eren pouts "Where's mine."

She just smiles "You get yours afterward."

He puts Erika in bed "Goodnight Aiko."

As he's walking out he hears "Night daddy." and he smiles. He walks back into their bedroom and she's waiting for him.

He jumps on the bed and crawls up to her grabbing her leg and pulling her down to him he then climbs on top of her "Kissy time."

She smiles "So childish." But she kisses him several times then they cuddle. She is curled up against Eren and he thinks she's asleep then she sits up and gets in his lap, "Eren I've got some news."

Eren smiles and what's that beautiful."

She smiles "I'm Pregnant again."

Eren smiles "Awesome I've noticed you have been a bit weird lately, Wow pregnant again Aiko will be so happy a baby brother or sister."


End file.
